


Begging for mercy

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor has tied Logan to a bed to fuck him until he begs.





	Begging for mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 24: begging + anal!  
Anyone had doubts about the ship I'd use? XDDD

Logan woke up tied face down to a bed. He pulled on his restraints, groaning in annoyance.

"Good mornin', sunshine." a familiar voice said behind him.

Wolverine strained his neck to look at the other, growling.

"Creed."

Of course it was that bastard, who else? He noticed they were naked. Obviously.

"Took you a while to wake up." Victor mocked him. "I had the time to lube you up nicely."

Logan stiffened. He shouldn't have been surprised, really, it was nothing new.

"You sick perv." he spat out with hate.

"Yeah, well, you got hard too." Creed pointed out.

Wolverine glared at him, then he stared at the bed's headboard; his neck was hurting for the uncomfortable position and he didn't want the other to think he wanted to have anything to do with him.

He felt the mattress shift under Sabretooth's weight as he climbed it between his forced-open legs.

Victor crawled on his captive, pressing his erection against his ass and grabbing his hair to hold him still while licking his ear.

"Can't wait to hear you beggin'." he purred.

Logan couldn't suppress a shiver, which made the other chuckle.

Sabretooth shifted to position himself, then he easily penetrated him thanks to the previous preparation.

"Yeah, nice an' warm as usual." he commented in a low tone of voice.

Wolverine growled, but it quickly turned into a moan of pleasure when Victor started to thrust inside him.

Creed soon picked up his pace, ramming inside his victim while licking and biting his neck and shoulders.

Logan tried to grit his teeth and keep his voice down, but that position made his erection rub against the mattress at every thrust, and his nemesis's dick constantly hit his sweet spot; it didn't take long for him to give up, moaning and shivering.

Pleasure built inside them as sweat covered their bodies, their voices mixing in their ears like their scents in their nostrils.

They came almost together, but Victor didn't even slow down to enjoy it, making the other whine in protest before moaning again.

They got louder and louder as they went on, coming again and again.

Logan's dick and belly were wet with his semen, which helped him slide better against the mattress, and his ass was so full of cum that some came out after every thrust. He was shouting almost non-stop, his throat sore for it, his saliva dripping from his mouth down his chin.

Victor was grunting from both effort and pleasure, keeping up his pace no matter how many orgasms hit him. He wanted to hear the runt beg, and he wouldn't stop until he did.

It took a while to break Wolverine's stubbornness.

"Stop! Please, I can't anymore!" he shouted, his voice hoarse.

Creed snorted, not even slowing down.

Logan shuddered as he came again.

"Please!" he repeated. "Master, please!"

"Much better." Victor conceded.

He still fucked him some more, getting off on his pleas, then he slowly stopped.

They were both panting, exhausted and drained, but Sabretooth was fully satisfied.

He pulled out with a groan, smirking when his cum flowed out of the runt's abused hole.

He cleaned himself up, then he spanked Logan to see his hole twitch.

"Nice one, runt. Till next time." he mocked him.

He walked away, leaving him there to deal with his restraints on his own.


End file.
